Complain About Anything in the Warriors Series
This is not like saying that the Warrior Series is bad, but there are mistakes and things in it. Like having cats marry cats that are directly related to them. You can write a heading for anything you'd like to complain about, then write what you want to say under it, then put your username. Like this: Example Headline Complain, complain, complain. - Username Okay, here's our actual thing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO BAD LANGUAGE! LIKE, SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLYYYYY!!!! Branches, Badgers, & Greencough So many cats died from the three things in between books with no mention again! Molepaw, the son of supporting characters Sorreltail and Brackenfur dies in between Twilight and Sunset from greencough, and nobody notices at all! Same for his theorized mentor, Rainwhisker. Died in between Sunset and The Sight from a convenient branch because, well, I'm not sure, it was probably just because there were too many unnecessary warriors. Well how about, instead of just dropping a tree on everyone who's too old (*cough*thelasthope*cough*), you make them actually interesting characters who do important things? Remember Willowpelt? Yeah, me neither. Well anyways, she died from a dumb badger killing her when nobody was looking. Oh sure, the cats are strong, powerful warriors who can overpower any dog or fox or badger when it's a main character in danger, but for Willowpelt? Nah. At least Firestar's Quest fills in on this death as a bridge book between The Darkest Hour and Midnight. That can't be said for the cats I mentioned above. --Storms and Shadows. Yeah, I know. Isn't it weird that there's this direct line of cats: Molepaw, son of Sorreltail, brother of Rainwhisker, son of Willowpelt? ~Qibli77 Graystripe's Parents DID YOU ACTUALLY REALIZE THAT GRAYSTRIPE'S PARENTS ARE BROTHER AND SISTER? YES, I KNOW! BROTHER AND SISTER! PATCHPELT AND WILLOWPELT ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! ISN'T THAT GROSS? - Qibli77 That's why I created an AU where Graystripe's father is Runningwind and his mother is Newtspeck, and his siblings are: Littlecloud, Brownpaw, and Wetfoot. -Moonstar Spelling WHO ARE YOU CALLING SORMFUR? AHEM? WHOEVER WROTE MOONRISE? LIKE, WHAT? - Qibli77 PLEASE CHECK FOR ERRORS? WHO IS BLUSETAR? -DewSpectrum11 ALSO, LIKE, BRAMBLELCLAW? WHAT???? - Qibli77 AND SANDSTROM?! -Moonstar Who the hecc is Grewpaw? - QuailWhiskerTheTrash Ravepaw lol - Mittensandzora Don‘t forget Clear Shy! -Starflight897 They need new editors!- Atoll the SeaWing Cats Mistakenly Called Different Colors Isn't it so annoying that cats who are clearly one color are always called different colors? AHEM, RISING STORM! LONGTAIL IS NOT SILVER, HE'S PALE BROWN WITH BLACK STRIPES! OH MY GOSH! - Qibli77 This is related to that topic. GRAYSTRIPE IS SOLID GRAY NO STRIPES!!!! - OceanCatto Actually Graystripe is described in the Allegiances as a "Gray tabby with a darker stripe down the middle" (Not trying to be rude) -DeltaStream096 Gender Changes At the beginning of the series ROWANCLAW WAS A FEMALE GINGER SHE-CAT IN THE ALLEGIANCES in Starlight SUDDENLY SHE IS A GINGER TOM AND LATER BECAME ROWANSTAR AND FATHERED TAWNYPELT'S KITS -DreamingWolf1 Maybe Rowanclaw is Genderfluid? -QuailWhiskerTheTrash Nope, it was just a mistake made by the authors lol or... maybe she's trans'ginger' >:D -Vanillaaaaa Graystripe's Kits Graystripe's kits are not Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They are Stormfur and Feathertail. Mistyfoot and Stonefur ar BLUESTAR'S KITS HELLO ERIN. In Bramblestar's Storm, before Graystripe joins the elders den, he goes 'I was proud to raise Mistyfoot and Stonefur as my kits.' Nope. Wrong. It's either a big mistake, or Graystripe has Alzheimer's. -DreamingWolf1 Squirrelflight's Warrior Vigil As you may know Squirrelflight never had to do a warrior vigil because of the new territory the were in. But in Code of the Clans, Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil taking place in the OLD FOREST even though they left it when Squirrelflight was still an apprentice! -Moonstar365 New Prophecy Book Title Connections to Wings of Fire Okay, this won't make any sense if you haven't read Wings of Fire, here's the wiki: link This isn't DIRECTLY complaining, but whatever. ANYWAY. The second NP book is called Moonrise. Moon Rising, ahem? Fourth book is called Starlight. I'm just waiting for a certain blind NightWing who is supersmart to appear ''(Starflight). And sixth book is Sunset. PRINCESS SUNSET OH MY GOSH. (If those of you who've actually read Wings of Fire don't remember who she is, think ''a certain SkyWing daughter of Queen Carmine who Albatross killed in the Royal SeaWing Massacre. Hey, just saying, Warriors (the new prophecy) was released WAY before the dragonet prophecy was released, which is the first wings of fire book. So if anything, Wings of fire copied Warriors. ~Yew~ (whoever wrote this didn't provide a signature?) (Haha sorry about that ~Yew~) Moonrise is a time of day. So is sunset. And Starflight's name is inspired from the warriors series, but that's literally only one character. Wings of Fire mayyyybe copied Starflight's name but other than that they didn't do anything. :/ -QuailWhiskerTheTrash Age Mistakes SPOILERS (kind of) Have you seen the allegiances in 'Bluestar's Prophecy'? It said that Patchpelt was a warrior whilst Whitepaw (One-eye) was an apprentice. Then, in 'Into the Wild', it said that One-eye is 'the oldest cat in ThunderClan'. Patchpelt should be, he was older than her! -DewSpectrum11 Allegiance Mistakes I like Warriors and all, but the allegiance mistakes are SUPER ANNOYING. In Yellowfang’s Secret alone, Frogpaw is apparently mentorless, Poppydawn is dark brown, Sparrowpelt is Halftail even though he doesn’t have half of a tail at that time, Fallowtail is mistaken for Birdsong, and Hawkheart has a completely different description! I hear you guys shouting, “THEY HAVE A LOT TO WRITE AND ITS HARD TO KEEP TRACK!” And I know that! But they should at least double check the allegiances to make sure they’re accurate! Ok, I’m done with my rant now. Hate on me if you want. -Crystalcat137 Heckin StarClan So, they have no power over what the living cats do, right? they can only guide them in the right direction? Well, come the last book of Omen of the Stars and look what we have. dead cats dying again, being killed by the LIVING, and LIVING CATS being killed by DEAD CATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SplashfiretheWarrior Although they have no power over what the living can do, they are VERY important. They give omens, give leaders their lives, and should be respected! -Yewberry- So apparently in Mouse Games StarClan sends an owl to grab a mouse from Driftkit that he's playing with, for the message "StarClan gives us prey but they can also take it away, we must thank StarClan for it and use it only for food" yada yada. The issue here is if StarClan has control over owls, they surely have control over hawks too... Snowkit anyone? - QuailWhiskerTheTrash Don't forget Tigerheart's Shadow. Ugh. -Starflight897 So, you are saying that StarClan has control over RAPTIDONS?!? (XD Endling reference) They are a GOVERNING SPECIES so EVEN IF THE CATS AREN'T ON THE BOTTOM RONK LIKE THE REST OF THE NORMAL ANIMALS AND CAN SPEAK THE SO-CALLED COMMON TONGUE OR AT LEAST THEIR OWN LANGUAGE THEIR DEAD SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL SUPERIOR SPECIES. (Oof I'm sorry StarClan but seriously if you were in Endling you wouldn't be able to do that) -DeltaStream096 Dovewing explainable. -Sky I love how it just says "dovewing" and then "explainable" -qibli Same - Starflight897 Names Some of the warrior names are really stupid. Like Twigbranch. I mean, really, TWIGBRANCH of all, names. Other names that kinda bug are Fidgetflake, Stemleaf, Snaptooth, Clawface (I would be upset if I were called that, Foxheart ( also I pity them) and Rileypool (just because it sounds dumb).- Atoll the SeaWing note - maybe we should stop doing things about names? because of what happened to the canon warrior names that don't make sense page? - Qibli77 FIDGETSPINNER THE CAT NAMED AFTER THE MOST POINTLESS THING IN THE WORLD -DeltaStream096 Deaths Has anyone noticed Heavystep has died 3 times? - Atoll the SeaWing Yep. HeavySTAR is a secret leader. -Starflight897 Tigerheart's Shadow destroyed the point of death. See below. -Starflight897 Rip Heavystarstep -Frost Tigerheart's Shadow Everything about this book was bad. The driving point of the plot, Dovewing going to church, was entirely out of character. Tigerheart was always right about everything and was looked up to as the amazing king of the world by everyone. Why the heck is a church in the middle of a Twolegplace safer to raise kits in than a Clan full of warriors trained to defend kits with their lives? And then at the end of the book, because I'm gonna skip to the end, Rowan''claw'' is both dead and no longer leader. Why. How. Did he retire from leader or was he kicked out? Even if he retired, he would still have the -star prefix in StarClan (look at Pinestar). Tawnypelt doesn't even care that he died! Also, WHY IS TIGERHEART REVIVED?! IT DESTROYS ALL LOGIC AND RULES OF DEATH IN THE SERIES AND INVALIDATES SO MANY DEATHS. Mosskit, Snowkit, Cinderpelt, Swiftpaw, Bluestar, Billystorm, there are so many more... Just... UGH! I'm cutting this off here. -Starflight897 Hollyleaf I'm sorry but Hollyleaf is just bad. She deserves what happened to her. She gets everything she wants and I'm sure that she is the second version of Squirrelflight. I think that her death was fair and just and that she doesn't have anything to be upset about. This is just my opinion, and you don't need to overthink it. She just was a bad character to me in general. She doesn't have a personality or`anything that the other characters have. Hey, at least Firestar had a few flaws! But don't take this offensively ;3 it's nothing huge, just an opinion. -DeltaStream096Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public